


I Liked It So...

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Rings, mole because i love mole, opening the wrong mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: Maybe Eddie should put away his mail.Maybe Eddie should take Beyonce's advice.Maybe Buck should read the addresses of mail before he opens it.Maybe Buck should bring Mexican food by Eddie's house more often.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	I Liked It So...

“Hey Eddie! I’m here and I brought food!” Buck doesn’t hear anything from anywhere in the house. “Eddie! Chris!”

Buck slides the pan on the counter and blows on his red hands, looking around for either of the Diaz boys. There’s a package on the counter, and a teetering pile of letters next to it. Buck calls for Eddie again and then plops down on the barstool.

His curiosity gets the better of him and he sneaks a peek at the mail. Boring, boring, boring, boring, boring with a capital b, The Ring Store, Christopher’s school. Wait. The ring store?

The envelope is a little thick and there’s a box shaped imprint. This is personal mail, Buck tells himself, and he lays it down on the counter again.

“Eddie!”

Buck forces himself to look away from the package that is burning a hole in his brain. The Ring Store. Ring box shaped package. He groans at his compulsive need to figure out why there is a ring in Eddie’s mail.

He rips open the bubble wrapped envelope and gasps when he opens the box. Eddie has good taste. He snaps it shut and opens it again. Close. Open. Close.

Eddie groans something from upstairs, and pulls his shirt down and pants up. He runs a sleepy hand through his bed head and arranges it meticulously with leftover gel and spit. Buck clasps the box in his hands behind his back, trying to keep a straight face.

“Oh, hey, Buck.” Eddie smiles at Buck and grins at the pan. “Whatd you bring?”

“Tacos. And mole.”

“Good tacos? Or-?” He cocks an eyebrow and moves cautiously toward the counter and the suspiciously bare place on the counter.

“They’re from that place down on Centura.”

“So, you’re saying, they are the BEST tacos in LA. Not even close to abuelas, but their mole?” He moans, taking a bite of a taco. He moves to grab a plate, and one for Buck.

“I wanted to surprise you. I know you love Mexican food.” Buck replies, switching the ring box to his other hand to keep it hidden.

“That I do. That I do.” He takes another bite and stops with a spoonful of mole barely in his mouth. “As much as I love mole, you have to eat some too.”

Buck timidly takes a spoon and dips it into the bowl. Eddie watches his every move and doesn’t take a bite until Buck does.

“Mmmm.”

“Good, eh?”

“Mmhmmmm.” Buck almost drops the ring box with his newfound love for molé. You know what two things are sweet and spicy and perfect in Evan Buckley’s eyes?

Edmundo Diaz. And molé from the place on Centura.

While Buck is daydreaming, Eddie is searching through his mail. “Bill, bill, bill, bill, unopened bubbble mailer, bill, letter from Chris’s school.” He murmers.

Eddie glances up at Buck, who is savoring another bite of molé. Eddie smiles softly, and picks up the empty bubble mailer, shifting it between his hands. Buck looks up with a innocent look. “What’s in the envelope?”

“Don’t you know?”

Buck looks around and shakes his head guiltily.

“Alright. Mhmm. No clue.” Eddie twirls the envelope around his fingers while smirking seductively. He turns around to grab a beer from the fridge.

When he turns back around, Buck has the ring box open in one hand and a taco in the other.

“Did you mean the envelope that had a ring in it?”

Eddie takes the taco and snaps the ring box shut. “Did you read the address, Buck?”

Buck stops short.

“So no?” Eddie holds the envelope out for Buck to take, poking him with it until he does so.

Terry Flores

1834 S Dogwood Drive

“Terry works with my sister. He’s cool. Why did you get his mail?” Buck frisbees the envelope into Eddie’s grasp.

“He asked me to keep it until his and Anas anniversary.” He holds the envelope open and Buck drops the ring into it.

“Duly noted. Don’t open other peoples mail.”

“If I was actually going to propose to you, I wouldn’t have the ring sent to my house anyway.”

“Classy.” Buck snorts.

“I am.” Eddie dips his finger into the bowl of the sweet, sweet sauce and smears a little bit on Bucks nose. Buck retaliates with a similar smear on Eddie’s chin, which Eddie licks off slyly.

“You missed a spot.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Dork.” Buck grabs a tissue and wipes off the sauce for Eddie and then himself.

“Right back at you. Now eat another taco. You still look like you’re wasting away.” Eddie hands him a lukewarm taco, which Buck immediately nukes in the microwave.

“Abuela has taught you well, hasn’t she?”

“I learned from the best.” Eddie shrugs and blushes. “Come, mi amor. Siétate.” He gestures what he says and Buck still looks lost until he repeats it in English.

“Okay.”

Eddie watches Buck with almost annoying concentration for a while and after Buck finishes his taco, he stares back.

“What was your reaction when you thought that ring was mine?” Eddie says, watching Buck with somehow even more concentration. Buck’s blush reaches the top of his ears.

“I was happy for you. You deserve all the love in the world.” Buck blushes even deeper.

“If I had a ring, I’d give you all the happiness you deserve.”

“You don’t have a ring.”

“What if I did?” Eddie slides a different box across the counter.

“Thank you, Eddie. This means a lot of me.” Buck tears up a little bit, and stares at the shatterproof ring.

“Christopher has good taste.” Eddie winks.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too. That’s what the ring is supposed to say.” Sure enough, inscribed on the inner band is the words: I promise to love you always. 

“Promise?” Buck sticks out his pinkie and Eddie happily obliges. 

“Promise.” Eddie leans over and kisses Buck quietly. 

“Is there still mole on my lip?” 

“No. But you taste good anyway.” 

—

BONUS:

The only ones who know about the ring are the one who wears it and the one who gave it. It’s pinned to the inside of Buck’s turnouts, and even though no one can see it, he feels a little bit safer, braver and stronger with it against his chest.


End file.
